Real Family
by Changeforgood
Summary: HTTYD 2 SPOILERS. AU Stoick doesn't die. After almost dieing from being blasted by Toothless, Hiccup wakes up only remembering up until he was 5. Valka is introduced in life and realizes he might actually have a real family again. Previously called 'Saving Him From Myself'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction; so I would really appreciate any suggestion on my writing. This is a two-shot, which is supposed to be an alternate ending of HTTYD 2. SPOILERS. SPOILERS. SPOILERS. By the summary you have seen that story will tell the ending without 'it' happening. Taking all the sadness away from our hearts, by seeing our beloved character be taken away from the story. This is an alternate version of the Bewilderbeast battle. So enough of my writing, hope you enjoy my story.**

All dragons were ordered by the Drago's Alpha to carry there riders to the sky. All listened except Toothless. Drago expecting Hiccup to be betrayed by his own dragon had been deceased as he saw Toothless and Hiccup standing in front of him. With Drago's order the Bewilderbeast went to Toothless and Hiccup who were standing next to a huge glacier. "I see your dragon here is hard to convince" Drago stated.

"Of course he is he would never betray he is the most loyal dragon in all the land" Hiccup responded.

"Oh really" Dragon said. Drago brought his staff up and pointed to Toothless, in which the Bewilderbeast obeyed and started to try to control Toothless. Toothless tried the best he could to keep the control out but he couldn't. "Toothless what's wrong" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked at Hiccup with his attack eyes, he still had a little common sense in him trying to keep the Alpha's idea of killing Hiccup out of him. He started to approach Hiccup trying not to fire the blast that was building up in his mouth. _I can't kill Hiccup _he thought _I can't do this Alpha I can't. Oh you will _the Alpha responded _Shoot shoot now ._Toothless shot but missed Hiccup's chest only shooting at his metal leg. "Toothless, stop. Ahhhhh" Hiccup screamed as he became unbalanced and falling to ground.

Which made him hit his head against the ice, making him slightly unconscious. "Toothless, bud, stop" Hiccup tries to say. Noticing that Toothless was starting another blast he closed his eyes expecting pain but instead everything went black.

There stood Toothless looking at an unconscious Hiccup. No longer in control of his own mind he started to load another blast until it hit him. That faithful day five years ago. That day that changed all his life. That day he met his best friend. With the thought of that day that that he looked at Hiccup with defeat expecting the worse, he started to regain his mind again. Just before he was going to fire to Hiccup he turned around and fired at the Alpha. The Alpha was baffled at what Toothless had just proclaimed war to him but he just froze him sending an icy death to him and his rider. " My baby" Valka proclainmed while being held by Cloudjumper.

"NO NO NONONO" Stoick screamed**(See I told you guys he wouldn't die in my ending)**

They were all floating there in denial until they saw a blue glowing inside of the ice. Then there was a massive explosion which revealed that Hiccup and Toothless were alright, mostly because Hiccup was still unconscious. Toothless kept shooting to the Alpha but more powerfully, which proclaimed that he had challenged the Alpha. Toothless bravery had moved all the dragons that they too released themselves from Alpha's control. All the riders were released from their grasped and let the ground. They all ran to Hiccup, who was still unconscious laying on the ice floor.


	2. Full Ending

**Hello I'm back. So how did you guys fell leaving you on a sort of cliffhanger. So thanks to midnightsky0612 for being my first reviwer. So if I did not make it clear in the first chappie the gang was being held like how Hiccup got kidnapped like his mom before they entered the cave. So enough explaining lets get on with the story**

As they all landed to their feet Astrid ran toward Hiccup. "Babe, can you hear me" she asked as she put her ear against his chest. _A heart beat _she thought_he's alive. _

As Valka and Stoick approached her she said " He's alive,"

As Valka took Hiccup's hand she got what she feared the worst. He was extremely cold. "Stoick, he's extremely cold"

"What" both Stoick and Astrid exclaimed.

"He's extremely cold, come on Stoick we have to get him inside come on" Valka announced.

"Astrid stay here and help the others defeat Drago while we help Hiccup okay"Stoick says.

"But"

"No Buts Astrid"

"Yes Chief"

With that done he got Hiccup up and followed Valka. "So who is she Stoick" Valka asks.

"Oh she's Astrid, the Hofferson's girl and Hiccup's bride to be" Stoick responded.

"What" Valka exclaims. As she stops abruptly. "So why did you leave her"

"Because I told we could take care of it but the dragons might need help if they get out of hand again" he says as they continue to walk and get to cave.

"The dragons can take care of themselves, go get the girl! She must be out of her mind right now I would be if I were her." She exclaims. He does as he is ordered and leaves Hiccup on Valka's 'bed'. _Oh my poor baby, let me go get my blankets and put them on you but first let me take of your metal armor _she thinks to herself.

_**With Stoick**_

_Astrid where is she _he thinks. He soon find Astrid nest to Toothless fighting of Drago, just before he reaches Astrid Toothless shots a blue plasma blast**(I think that's what it is)**, which makes the Bad Alpha's left horn thing fall off. "Astrid" Stoick yells.

"Chief" exclaims Astrid.

"Astrid come on we have to go to Hiccup"

"Thought you never asked" she responds. With that both Stoick and Astrid run to the cave while Toothless finishes his achievement of defeating the Alpha. "What happened Chief why the change of mind" Astrid asks.

"Well, Val thought you'd be out of your mind by now if you didn't get near Hiccup" he responds

"Umm, is Val Hiccup's mom"

"Yes, Valka is Hiccup's mom and my wife"

"Oh, well she was right I was losing my mind" she responds as they get to the cave.

"Is he any warmer" she asks Valka.

"No, not even with all the blankets that are on him" Valka responds. She is sitting next to Hiccup who looks like if he was wrapped up in billions of blankets.

_What could get Hiccup warmer_ they all questioned themselves.

"Fireworms" both Valka and Astrid exclaim.

"What are these fireworms" Stoick asks.

"No time to explain my dear get Hiccup and follow me there is a fireworm cave nearby" Valka explains.

A few moments later, Stoick carrying Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid reach the fireworm cave. "Oh I hope this works" Stoick says as he kneels down letting the fireworm to get near him. All of them except Hiccup start to sweat.

"Does he feel warmer" Valka asks.

"He feels a little warmer to me" Stoick answers.

Astrid also kneels and feels Hiccup's forehead. "He does feel warmer like normal temperature" she says excitedly.

Soon afterwards they see Hiccup starting to sweat, in which they all come out of the fireworm cave and into Valka's cave. In Valka's cave all the gang and the dragons are inside. Once Hiccup is placed on Valk's 'bed' Toothless and Astrid sit on his left side and Stoick and Valka on his right. "Don't you think it would be better if we took him to Berk, Val" Stoick asks

"It would dear but he is not in traveling unconscious it might make his health worse." She informs him.

_A few hours pass leading all the gang to 'enjoy' Valka's cooking. Then on that faithful night Hiccup opens his eyes._

_**HICCUP POV**_

I open my eyes to see my whole family, in front of me looking worried. "Hiccup how do you feel ask a woman in front of me. At first I try to remember who this person was and I remind myself at what had happened the past few hours. Then it hits me. The talk with my dad. The fight with Eret Son of Eret. The fight with Drago. Toothless's blast. "Mom" I say.

All the gang cheers. "We almost lost you again, lad" Gobber explains.

"But thankfully your faithful friend here found his way out of Drago's control" my father says as he points to Toothless.

_He got of the mind control _I think _He saved me from himself. "_Thanks bud, you saved me again" I tell him.

"Ohhh" I scream, as someone hits me on my shoulder. "That's for scaring me again"

"Oh well don't get all fussed up come here you" I say as I grab her hand and kiss her.

"Come on everybody lets get back to Berk" I exclaim.

_**Back at Berk **_

" Dad" I ask him.

"Yes, son" he responds

"Can I talk to you privately"

"Of course Hiccup"

As we walk into our home he asks "So in what can I be useful Hiccup"

"Well Dad, as you can see all has changed today and with that so has my thought of.."my sentence was caught off ny my dad exclaiming "Being Chief I knew you'd come around, I'll make the annoucment in the morning" With that my dad went out the door. Oh the talks with my father.

**THE END**

**So I hope you liked my ending of HTTYD 2. As I was writing this I thought of an alternate ending for this ending so I might be posting that later on. So did you like? If you have questioned abput Drago it ends as same as the movie with him I didn't change that. So as you are here I have another idea for fanfictions so would you vote on which ones would you read.**

**Fairytales with HTTYD twist (Mostly Hiccstrid)**

**Httyd 2 Valka being the Villain**

**Hiccstrid Wedding**


	3. Alternate EndingStory Beggining

**So hello, my fellow readers it's me again. Hehe. So even though this is a two-shot, while I was writing the neding I thought of an alternate ending for the alternate ending. How weird is that? For people who don't know what fireworms are, they are dragons from the TV Series. So after I finish this story I will be posting my HTTYD Fairytale mash-ups(Hopefully on Monday or earlier). Hope you guys like this ending too.**

_**HICCUP POV**_

I open my eyes to see a lot of people in front of me. "Son, how are you" a lady asks.

I look at that woman. She looks fairly familiar like a person I had not seen in a good while. It was my mom. She was back. "Mommy, your back I've missed you so much" I tell her as I try to reach up to hug her.

"Son stay down your still recovering" she says worried, as the rest of the people there start to look at me confused.

"Son, are you okay" says a deep voice.

"Daddy, did you see that mom's here too she's back" I tell him.

"Yes son I see but do you fell okay"

"Yes just my head has a hurts a lot." I say as I rub the back of my head"

"Son, so you remember anything that happened before you got here"

"Yes, yesterday you took me fishing and I went looking for trolls"

"Oh no" Stoick says. I look at him is something wrong. Was I supposed to remember something. I turn around to see a young woman and a dragon.

"DADDY THERE'S DRAGON IN THE ROOM, DADDY MOMMY HELP THERE'S A DRAGON IN HERE"

**So that's my alternate ending for the alternate ending I don't think I'll continue this unless I have many reviews to continue this. So thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewd this story. Appreciate the support. Oh do I write bad because I've heard that people say my writing is bad are they write? I don't even know if I'm asking you guys, I don't even know you. Oh well that was**

**SAVING HIM FROM MYSELF**


	4. Introducing Everyone

**Hello. Guess What I Will Continue This Story. I actually think I have an idea where I'm going to go with this story, kinda. So I think I will be posting this every week, that's what I said with my story but I'm updating every day. Well I don't know. Any ideas for the story are accepted. I actually am going to continue this story because some said they were going to scream if I didn't so I am. Hehehe. **

**0o0oo00o0o0o**

_**Last Time on Saving Him from Myself**_

"Mommy, your back I've missed you so much" Hiccup tells her

"Son, so you remember anything that happened before you got here" asks Stoick

"DADDY THERE'S DRAGON IN THE ROOM, DADDY MOMMY HELP THERE'S A DRAGON IN HERE"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup just stood there in shock he saw a dragon, no correct that multiple dragons around him. Everyone there also stood in shock seeing the great dragon master be scared of dragons. Saying mommy and daddy and being well a baby. "Gobber could you take the dragons out I think they're scaring Hiccup" asks Valka

"Yeah, come on" Gobber says to the dragons.

All the dragons are following him except Toothless who just stares at Hiccup. How could he forget his best friend, how could he forget all their adventures, how could he. Astrid turned around to see Toothless still there and she said "Toothless, I know this is a little ruff on you but would you please go outside with Gobber while we deal with Hiccup"

Toothless understood,, so he left. "Okay, Hiccup the dragons are gone are you okay" Stoick asked

"l….I …. l….I don't know" he responds

"Ok, let's start with simpler questions, Stoick so you know your name Hiccup, that's a good sign, how old are you" Valka asks

"I'm this old" he says lifting up 5 fingers.

"So your five" asks Astrid

"Yes, and who are you" asks Hiccup

"Oh, I'm Astrid" she responds. She had a lot of emotion in her still trying to keep that Hiccup didn't know anything.

"You're not Astrid, Astrid is the most beautifulliest girl in the whole village and sometimes she beats up snot face, you're an old lady" he responds

"Oh, Hiccup" she says with a little chuckle

"Well, son let me see who do you remember" asked Stoick

"Well, no one here except you, Mommy, and Gobber; all the other people I've never seen in my life" Hiccup answered

"Okay, Hiccup I know this all too hard to take in but you are actually twenty years old" said Stoick

"Hahaha, very funny daddy how can I be twen…" Hiccup stops at mid-sentence while he is trying to move his legs "Daddy"

"Yes, Hiccup"

"Where is my leg"

"Hiccup it's gone"

"What"

"You lost your leg when you were fifteen"

"But daddy how can I lose my leg when I am fifteen if I'm only five"

"Hiccup your twenty"

"But no, no, no I'm not"

"Yes you are" Stocik says with worry

"Stocik, dear I think it's better to not make him think to much right now,let's start with something simple like who is here" Valka says "Um, Hiccup we'll talk about your leg later,ok"

"Ok" he responds

"Astrid would you be dear to introduce everybody" Valka asks

"Yes, Valka" she responds "Okay, Hiccup so my name Astrid"

"NO its not ,I know Astrid and you look nothing like her, your old"

"Well, Hiccup remember how your father told you were twenty years old"

"Yeah"

"So am I"

"Okay?" he doubt. He wasn't sure what this lady was saying, she sorta looked like Astrid but she wasn't her.

"Moving on to the next person" she says walking to the twins "They are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you know them right"

"Yeah they are funny, but sometimes they bully me with Snotface" he answers

"You bullied my son" remarks Valka

"Well, Aunt he was little and we were big its an instinct I never licked him and I still kinda do" answers Snotlout

"Oh, Snotlout wait till I tell your mother" she says as she hits him in the head.

"Moving on" says Astrid "You must know who is the cause of your trouble, its Snotlout"

"He's ugly I don't like him can we feed him to a dragon" he says innocently

"Oh, you Hiccup" says Snotlout as he makes a fist of his hands

"Okay, Snotlout control yourself, we are helping Hiccup he is supposedly five In his mind" Astrid says hitting him in the head

"Okay fine, Hiccup I should be fed to dragons" Snotlout admits

"Yayay" he says

"Okay Hiccup next is Fishlegs" Astrid says

"Oh yeah I know Fishlegs he nice, and smart but sometimes he;s stuck in a book and won't come out and play" he says

"Well, yeah that is true" Fishleg says

"And last but not least Eret Son of Eret, you don't know him Hiccup, neither do we much but he;s helped us so we keep him" Astrid says

"And because he's hot" says Ruffnut.

"So that's everyone Hiccup, any questions"

"Well, yes there is one"

"Okay, Hiccup what is it"

"But since your Astrid can I whisper it in your ear"

"Ok" she says going back to Hiccups bed.

Hiccup puts his mouth next to her ear and says "Do we get married"

Astrid blushes "Well, Hiccup we are going to"

"Yayayaya" Hiccup says

"What did he ask" asks Valka

"Should I tell them" Astrid asks

Hiccup shakes his head into a no. "Well maybe later Valka"

**So actually since I don't know where this story is going, I guess this is a good start. So yeah I think that's all. Review, fav , and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_In that day you will say: "Give praise to the Lord, proclaim his name; make known among the nations what he has done, and proclaim that his name is exalted._

_Isaiah 12:4 NIV_


	5. The Toy

**I'm back with more story, thingamabobs yeah. Glad ot hear people want to ontinue to read this story so I will continue. So Valka nnow knows everybody, because while Hiccup was uncontious she meet everybody else. Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins, father side. Oh and flashbacks will be written in Italics. I think that's all of my explanations. Happy Reading.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So Hiccup" asked Astrid "You understand you are 20, right"

"Kinda" he responded

"So what is troubling you to understand"

"Well, first of all last night I remember I was five, but then I wake up here"

"Okay, so Hiccup you hit your head which made you forget the last fifteen years"

"Okay…then why do I feel my same old self in my tiny body"

"Oh, Valka do you have a mirror anywhere"

"I think I do I'll go get" she said

Valka walked out of the room from one door, while Toothless came in through. "Uhhh, Astrid…. I ….. I …Da…..Dr…Dragon" Hiccup stuttered.

"Toothless" Astrid said "GOBBER"

Toothless walked toward Hiccup. Hiccup was in shock, he didn't move, he just stood there still. Toothless cooed. Hiccup got even more frightened. "Hey, Toothless come over here" says Gobber

But Toothless doesn't listen he has to get Hiccup to remember him. He has to. Hiccup looked at Toothless and then fainted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Hiccup the Useless" laughed Snotlout "Look at him, he's so small"_

"_Yeah" added Tuffnut_

"_Stop" Hiccup cried_

"_Ahhh, cry baby" Snotlout said_

_Snotlout kicked Hiccup in his stomach. Hiccup cried, he didn't want to be here in this place anymore he just wanted to run away. _

"_Ahh, who's going to save you know, Astrid like she even cared" Snotlout teased "Don't you dare tell anyone, or else"_

_Then they heard some noise in through the trees. "Hiccup" said the voice "Son, where are you"_

_The twins and Snotlout ran off into the distance. Hiccup just stayed there in the floor curled up. "Son, there you are" said Stoick as he reached him "What happened"_

"_I….I" Hiccup was saying_

_Right before he could answer he remembered Snotlout's words 'Or else'_

"_I… hit myself against a stick and fell" he cried_

"_Oh, Hiccup" said Stoick as he picke dup Hiccup into a hug_

"_DaD, I wish mom was here"_

"_Me, to son, me to"_

"_I wish I had my toy from her"_

"_Oh, son your mom will always be with you"_

"_Hiccup, it's okay I'm here" he heard a voice say off in a distance._

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Valka walked back in the room with a mirror when she saw Hiccup fainted and Toothless inside. "What happened" she asked

"Well, Toothless budged in ad we can't get him out, also when Hiccup saw him he fainted" Stocik informed

"Oh, no Toothless come on" said Valka as he walked toward the dragon and pulled him out "You have to stay out here until Hiccup is okay with you guys okay"

Toothless nodded. He didn't understand why his rider was still like this, he was just trying to make him feel better. "Gobber make sure Toothless doesn't come inside okay" Valka said

"Yes Valka" he responded

Valka went back inside the room. "Valka"she heard Astrid call her

Valka walked toward her and Hiccup. "What's wrong"she saked

"He's murmuring stuff and crying, I think her said mom"

"Let me see" she said kneeling next to Hiccup.

"Stop" he murmured between sobs "Dad, I wish mom was here, I want toy"

"Astird" she called "He's saying to Stoick that he wishes I was here and that he wants a toy"

"Oh, did he say he wants a toy right" Astrid said

"Yeah"

"Okay, Valka say something to him so we can get him out of that dream"

"Hiccup, it's okay I'm here" she said to him as Astrid walked out

Astrid walked out to where the dragons were and she went to Toothless. "Okay, Toothless, let me just get this out"

Astrid opened Hiccup's satchel and got out the toy dragon his mother had made him. She started walking back to the room, when she realized Toothless trailing behind her "Toothless you have to stay out here okay" she said pushing Toothless back "Gobber"

Gobber came to them and got Toothless "Come on" he said pulling him

She walked back in to see Hiccup awake. "Hiccup, what happened" asked Valka

"Well" Hiccup was going to say something but he remembered Snotlout's word 'Or else' "I hit myself against a stick and fell and dad helped me , but then I heard your voice and woke up, what a weird dream"

Stoick was listening to what Hiccup had just said it wasn't a dream it was a memory of when Hiccup was 6. Stoick remembered that day well because Hiccup had been crying about Valka the whole day, he had even slept in his bed so he wouldn't feel lonely. "Hiccup that wasn't a dream, that was a memory" Stoick announced

"What" asked Valka

"He's remembering, something"

Astrid went toward the bed "Here Hiccup, here's the toy"

"My toy I thought I lost this" he said

"Is that they toy that I made him" asked Valka

"Yes, it is Val" Stoick answered

"Yeah the journey to get that was hard" added Fishlegs

"All because of Astrid" added Snotlout

"Oh, come on you guys it was fun" Astrid added

"You guys found this for me" asked Hiccup

"No, you found it but we helped" Astrid said trying to get off that subject "So, Hiccup you remebred something"

"Yes, he did Astrid that's good right" said Stoick

"Yeah, so Hiccup before you fainted remember what you were realizing" asked Astrid

"Yeah, that I was supposable twenty, but I remember I'm six" he said

"NO, Hiccup you sure twenty but your regaining your memory" Valka informed

"Oh, Valka did you get the mirror" asked Astrid

"Oh, yeah here it is" she said handing it to Astrid

"Okay, Hiccup you're going to get a little shocked right now about what you're going to see okay" Astrid informed

"Okay" he responded

Astrid put the mirror in front of his face.

**Okay, so I'm stopping there for now. I think most of my chapters will be about 1,000 words or more. Any questions PM me or review. Fav, follow, and review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Obadiah 1:4_

_Though you soar like the eagle_

_and make your nest among the stars,_

_from there I will bring you down,"_

_declares the Lord._


	6. New Face

**I'm back wih the reaction of his new face. Yahhh. So no explanation just read, yayaayay. **

**0o0o00o0o0o0oo**

Hiccup looked into the mirror. It did not look like him at all, in his opinion. He thought this man was to man to be him. He was Hiccup the Useless. How could he be that man. That man looked of a lot of courage, of strength, of brave. But who was he, the village runt. He can't be him. I t was just to fantasy to be. He was a scrawny 6 year old. He had no friends, yet. He had no life, yet. Be most he was afraid of dragons. He was not allowed outside. This man looked like he had been out a lot be all the scars on his forehead. He saw the man but didn't believe it was himself, until he saw it.

That mark that had been on his chin since he could remember. He never knew where he had gotten it from, but he always knew it was there. "So that's me" he asked

"Yes, Hiccup it's you" Valka answered

"I actually can't believe it's me except for that scar" he says touching his chin.

"Well, if it wasn't for Cloudjumper it wouldn't be there"

"Who's Cloudjumper"

"Oh, Astrid do we tell him now, or should we wait"

"Well, Valka I assume he's going to have to get used ot the dragons should we should tell him, right now" Astrid responds

"Tell me what" asks Hiccup

"Well, you know how there was a bunch of dragons in here"

"Yes"

"Well, Hiccup you helped train most of them, and helped keep peace with them at Berk" she says putting her hand on his shoulder "You are the Dragon Conqueror, even though you never call yourself that but it's assumed"

"I'm what"

"Well, son when you were 15, you caught a night fury didn't manage to kill it, you set it free and you trained it beating the Red Death and bringing peace to Berk" Stoick says

"You guys got to be kidding me, right" he says "How can I Hiccup the Useless, as you guys call me be so courageous, be so wow, be a dragon trainer come on"

"Well, Hiccup coming from a person that still doesn't have so much respect on you" says Snotlout "You were the one to first get a nightfury, and the first to train it"

"Okay, this must be a dream I can assure you guys, Snotlout being nice come on you can do better"

"Hiccup, you really can train dragons" Fishlegs says

"But, how ,how can I, I can't be close to a dragon without fainting you guys saw that, I just can't believe you" Hiccup says hugging the toy

"Well, that was worth a try" says Ruff

"Yeah, I know all his hard work to impress the Chief and Astrid and he can't even believe it" says Tuff

"What" Hiccup asks

"Yeah, you only caught the nightfury to impress your dad telling him you're not useless and to Astrid so she would at least considers you" Tuff keeps rambling on

"So you're telling me that's how I got Astrid to like me and my dad to be proud of me"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Okay, where s that dra-" he says trying to stand up, but falls being caught by Astrid

"Okay, Hiccup reverb you don't have a leg, and are you sure you can do this, you're not afraid of dragons anymore" Astrid asks

"Well, yes and no I'm not sure I just know it impress you, if you are Astrid, and my dad do I need to do that to get respected" he says, as Astrid helps him back into bed.

"Hiccup you don't have to this if you're not ready and I think we can fix your leg problem, Fish can you get the spare leg from his satchel "

"On it" says Fishlegs as he goes out.

"Yes, yes I can" he says while his hand is all tingly "Nope, nope I can't"

"Hiccup, its okay you can try sometime later, maybe Berk can help"

"Go back home, how" asked Tuff "Who would be able to fly Toothless"

"WE GOT HERE FLYING" screamed Hiccup

"Duh, like how else would we have found your mom, in this Dragon ice cave thingie"

"It's called a Dragon Sanctuary, Tuff" cleared Valka

"But, but this is where you've been all this time, mom and you never came back why I need you so much, like the night before you left I still remember mom, why why did you leave" cried Hiccup.

Valka saw her son cry, she knew she could've returned but nobody would understand her. Seeing her son cry was bad enough, but the reason being because of return. That just broke her heart. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I know I should have returned, I know I should have" she says whispering in his ear "Now I know how much you needed me, now I do"

Valka hugged Hiccup. Stoick saw what was beside him, his son and his wife. How much did he long this moment, of them being a family again. Of them being together again. He put what he had seen in a mental picture. He then went into the hug to. There the Haddock Family was reunited once more. The gang just saw the moment in front of them. They too had wondered what Hiccup really thought about why his mother left, but now they see what Hiccup really was like. "I got the leg" Fishlegs says as he walked in.

"Shhh" said Astrid

"Oh, sorry" says Fishlegs as he scots to the side.

"Oh, sorry you guys" says Valka wiping her own tears "You can out his leg on"

Stoick retracts his hug to and Fishlegs passes the leg to Astrid. "Okaay Hiccup" she says sitting on the foot of the bed uncovering his leg "This might hurt a little at first"

**Okay, so that's all I still kinda don't where this is headed any ideas are welcomed. So he did not remember anything in this chapter. Keep me in your prayer, because I get to do my first preaching tonight. I 'm a little nervous. GOD BLESS YOU.**

"Ah, Sovereign Lord, you have made the heavens and the earth by your great power and outstretched arm. Nothing is too hard for you.

Jeremiah 32:17 NIV


	7. Peg Leg

**I'm back. Wow updates two days in a row. Haven't done that in a while, I think. Oh well. Read. I wuld like to thank The95Will for suggestions on how to continue this story. Really appreciate it. So here we go.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid was putting Hiccup's leg on, when Hiccup said "Ohhhhh, no please take it, take it off"

Astrid took off his leg and looked at Hiccup puzzled. Sure she did know it hurt him a little when he had been riding for a long time, but not as much to not be able to put it on. Then she remembered it was he's 6 year old-self, not the 20.

Everyone else looked at Hiccup also puzzled they never knew it hurt him. Sure there was this time when he was 18, and he had to limp because of his growth spurt, but that was all.

Stoick surely knew why Hiccup was like that. Some nights when he was asleep, Stoick would hear cries from his room. He would walk to it, and see Toothless lick his leg. He would the go to him and talk to him, sometimes even massage it soo it would feel better. "Okay, so that didn't work" Astrid said

"I don't get how I can stand this, how did I lose this you guys said something about a dragon right" Hiccup asked

"Well, we did Hiccup, but I'm afraid if you tell us the story you won't believe us"

"What is it going to be about I trained the dragon and gave peace to Berk"

"Pretty Much"

"Seriously, how ca year-old train a dragon"

"Hiccup" said Valka as she touched her sons shoulder "Remember you are six in your mind but not in your world"

"How, how can I" he asked

"Well, you got hit in the head, remember we already gone over this"

"Oh, yeah and the face thing, okay but I still don't see how" he yawned

"Are you tired"

"A little, mom"

Valka smiled at the fact that Hiccup had called her mom. She never expected something like this to happen. She did wish to return one day in the future, but know here he was. Her little warrior was sitting in front of her. "You should go to sleep, maybe you'll remember something, son" said Stoick

"Or we could just hit him with a stick" said Tuff

"Tuff, no it's with a frying pan"replied Ruff

"Guys we are not hitting Hiccup" said Astrid

"Fine" they both responded

"It is pretty late, we should all get some sleep" said Valka

"Okay" responded Hiccup as he got under the sheet she was covered with. He hugged his dragon toy and wen t into deep sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Son, how many times have I told you not to go out during the fights look at all the damged you cause" said Stoick_

_Little Hiccup was sitting on the floor, getting yelled at by Stoick "I'm sorry dad" he whimpered_

"_Sorry, doesn't cut it Hiccup, winter is almost here and we got the village to feed; just don't go out okay" _

"_Okay, dad"_

"_See you later" he said closing the door behind him. _

_Hiccup just stayed there sitting on the floor, he was crying. It was the second time his father had yelled at him that week .It wasn't his fault that Snotlout had pushed him into a wheelbarrow and sent him through the whole village. Saying that had no use, due to the point that Snotlout would beat him up, and his father would never believe him. So every afternoon, when his father left. Hiccup would go up to his room shut the door, and draw. If a dragon raid started he didn't care, he just sat there. Drawing himself as a brave Viking, he knew he would never do that but imagination was helpful. "Why, did my dad have to be so mean to things that weren't even my fault" he asked the drawing "Why"_

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid wouldn't go to sleep. She couldn't. It wasn't only the icy floor, but the reason of Hiccup. She was in front of the bed, she could see him sleep. Stoick was sleeping in the chair he had been sitting and Valka was sitting in the chair on the other side. Astrid looked at Hiccup he was crying again. She stood up and walked to him. "Why" he cried "Why"

"Hiccup, it's okay" she whispered into his ear "Everything's going to be alright"

Hiccup soft whimpers started to go away when Astrid heard someone beside her "You take good care of him"

She turned around to see Valka beside her "Yeah, well he is my fiancé, if he remembers"

"Don't worry he will" she reassured

"That's what I'm hoping for"

"I'm glad he found you"

"What"

"Well, you must be his only female figure in his life before me, so I'm glad it's you"

"Well, thank you Valka that is very kind of you"

"Please, call me Val"

"Okay, Val"

"So how long have you and Hiccup been together?"

"Well, you would say, 3 to four years"

"Wow, that's a long time, Stoick and I were only dating for about less than aa year"

"Well, Hiccup can be pretty shy at it, when he asked me to marry him, Toothless had ot be with him or he wouldn't say anything"

They both chuckled, trying not to wake up anyone. "So, what are you two talking about" said Ruff as she came to the group

"You should be asleep, Ruff" said Astrid

"Please, I'm surrounded by all the guys, no thank you, except for Eret who for some reason is way off to the edge of all of us" she said pointing to him

"Well, he is pretty mysterious" said Valka

"How do you know" Ruff asked

"Well, after you know that guy for about five years , you get to know your enemies"

"You guys fought" asked Astrid

"Oh, yes he tried to kill me a couple of time, but thanks ot Alpha where ever he is. He would help me escape"

"Oh" the both girls said in awe

"So are there any deep secrets that you know about him" asked Ruff

"Well, he lost all his family that's how he ended working with Drago"

"Oh" they both said

"No, I'm sorry dad" Hiccup murmured

Astrid was about to tell Hiccup something when Stoick approached him first. "Let me Astrid" he said

"Son, it wasn't your fault okay, I'm sorry"

With that Hiccup fell into deep sleep along with the rest of gang. All except Toothless who was still looking into the cave wondering what he could do for his rider to remember.

**That was all for today. Hope this is a good chapter. Girl talk there, hu. Stoick/Hiccup fatherly Fluff. So, any question comments or concerns PM me or Review. Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Deuteronomy 7:15New International Version (NIV)_

_15 The Lord will keep you free from every disease. He will not inflict on you the horrible diseases you knew in Egypt, but he will inflict them on all who hate you._


	8. Life Story

Hello,** I'm back. So yeah. I don't think I got to explain anything. I think.**

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiccup opened his eyes to see black. He thought his eyes were closed, so he blinked but realized he wasn't. He felt something moving behind him. He didn't know what it was, but it was warm. He felt that he was being hugged, by four big arms. "HELP" he screamed as he tried to squirm out of where he was.

Then it was opened magically to him. He was let go. He tried to run but remembered he did not have his left leg. He squirmed away enough to realize that he was no longer in the bed he was now outside. He looked back to where he was and saw a black dragon. The dragon got up nad started to approach him. He tried to squirm the best he could to someplace, but then he hit a wall. The dragon was getting closer he screamed "HELP, SOOMEONE ASTRID, MOM, DAD WHO EVER IS THERE HELP"

Astrid shot up at Hiccup screams. She looked at the bed and realized he wasn't there "HELP ANYONE" she heard him scream.

She realized he was outside but how. She ran out relzing now that Valka and Stoick were behind her. Then they saw it. Hiccup was feared against a rock wall and Toothless was sitting like a puppy in front of him. Hiccup turned around to see them. "KILL HIM DO SOMETHING" he screamed

Toothless heard what his rider had just said. Or was he mistaken, did his rider want to kill him, what. He looked at Astrid in which she said "Hiccup how you could want that"

"Well, why not they've destroyed hundreds of us, why wouldn't you"

"Because Hiccup you've changed us all" said Stoick

"What" questioned Hiccup.

"Um, Chief why don't we tell him the story of the brave warrior who brought peace to Berk" Astrid asked

"Okay, Astrid would you like to hear it Hiccup" Stiock asked.

"Okay, I would but would you please take me inside the dragon is kinds of freaking me out"

"Gobber" said Valka "Where is he"

Valka looked everywhere to realize he was not there. "Where could that man be" she asked again

She then saw Gobber flying. "Great, you know something, I'll deal with the draogns; go take him inside" said Valka.

Stoick carried Hiccup inside and Astrid followed. "Alpha, how would you do that" asked Valka

Toothless turned around to see her, he knew that she was known going to be important to Hiccup. Toothless just laid down on the floor "Toothless, I know this is going to be hard for you; especially with all the changes but you've got to learn to give him some space. He is mentally 6, but he's remembering little by little. Soon he's going to come back you just have to wait. But how did you manage to take him out of there,without no one noticing."

Toothless motioned to a whole in the ice at the left side of the cave. "Oh, my seems like your making your new Alpha modifications aren't you; well, you've got to do your duties. I'll try my best to make Hiccup remember you, ok"

Toothless nodded and made his way through the cave. Valka went back into the cave in which they were telling the story. "So this scrawny boy befriended a dragon" Astrid said

"A dragon"

"Yes"

"How"

"That's where I'm getting to Hiccup"

"At first the dragon didn't want to be friends he just liked him because he feed him. Then one day he let him touch his snout like this" she said getting a paper from his suit and the pencil. She drew the famous Hiccup pose.

"Wow, did he bite him"

"No, instead the dragon just took off after that"

"Wow"

Astrid went the whole day telling the story to Hiccup. The gang kinda listened once in a while but most were out with their dragons. All except Eret and Ruffnut. Since he was being bombarded by flirts from her. Valka and Stoick stayed with Astrid. Valka had heard the brief story, but not as much as Astrid had explained. "And then his friend dragon, saved him from himself, bringing peace to the ice cave and becoming Alpha"

"Wow, I wish I could be as brave as him" Hiccup said hugging his dragon.

"Well, Hiccup what if we told you are" Stoick said

"What"

"Remember when we told you earlier today that you had changed us all"

"Yes"

"Well, you were that boy who trained a dragon, who befriended a dragon, who brought peace to this ice cave" Valka said

"Seriously, but how I'm scared of dragons and if I was that man, who is Toothless, why isn't he here for me"

"Well, Hiccup remember that dragon you woke up with this morning" Astrid asked

"Yes"

"That is Toothless"

"What, so is that why he didn't attack me"

"Yes, Hiccup you shouldn't be afraid of any dragons here they are all trained, right Val"

"Right Astrid" Valka responded

"So you're saying that I am that boy, Its just wow"

Hiccup tried to get into his head that he did not need to be afraid of dragons. But he couldn't he just kept on remembering that night over and over again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Daddy, Daddy" Hiccup said_

_Stoick ran to Hiccup's room in which a changewing was infront of him. "Hold on son"_

_Stoick ran to get to Hiccup, when the changewing got Hiccup by the throat. "Dad, I can't breath" Hiccup manged to say_

"_You have taken my wife you mighty beast, but you will not take my son" Stoick said as he smashed the changewings head._

_The changewings had lifted Hiccup in which when hit in the head quickly let him go. Hiccup was about to fall into onto the floor, but Stoick caught him right on time. "You okay, son"_

"_Yeah, Daddy I'm okay now" Hiccup said as he hugged his father_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"No I'm sorry but that can't be me" Hiccup said

**So now we have him in denial. So I really think Hiccup had at least another motive to kill dragons before. He must've forgotten because he was about three but now that he's seven he still remembers. So Toothless want's some attention hu. Leave your reviews and fav,follow. GOD BLESS YOU**

1 Pet 3:15: But in your hearts set apart Christ as Lord. Always be prepared to give an answer to everyone who asks you to give the reason for the hope that you have. But do this with gentleness and respect,


	9. Bathroom

**Hey. I think this is the ninth chappie. So here we go. YAYAYAYAYYA.**

**0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"No I'm sorry but that can't be me" Hiccup said

"Hiccup, it is you" Astrid explained"

"But, I'm sorry. It just can't. How can I forgive something that almost killed me"

"But he never nearly killed you"

"No, Astrid, not Toothless. It was this other dragon"

"What"

Stoick looked at Hiccup, he knew exactly what he was talking about. He had been almost frightened to death that night, thinking that his son would also be taken away. His thoughts were disturbed by his wife which said "Stoick what are you thinking about"

"Oh, nothing Val."

"Stoick, I haven't seen you in twenty years. But I know that's your thinking face, what is it."

"Hiccup" asked Stoick

"Yes, dad" he responded

"It's the changewing, isn't it"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"What, what changewing" asked Astrid

"Well, Astrid when Hiccup was about 6 he almost got choked to death by a changewing"

"Yeah, that was not a pleasant experience" he said rubbing his neck

"And since then Hiccup had been frightened by dragons, until after…"

"After what" asked Valka

"Hiccup might not remember this yet, but at ten. He hit his head farily hard to forget that memory and much of his toddlerhood"

"So this has happened before" says Valka

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of that he won't remember" Stoick said

"Well I will dad" said Hiccup "If you guys say what warrior I am. I'll try to believe it"

"So, Hiccup" asked Astrid "you mostly understand your twenty and a dragon trainer, right"

"Well, I know. But it's pretty hard to believe it"

"Hehe, it was pretty hard you believe you had trained a dragon"

"Wait, so if I was the man from the story does that means you were the girl. That I took on the first flight"

"Yes, Hiccup it was me" she said trying to control her blushing.

"Stoick" said Gobber agitated

"What's wrong" he responded turning around

"Berk. Crazy. Looking for you" Gobber said

"What"

"Berk is in crazy because you are not found" he said

"So you're saying that I better go back"

"Yeah, there might be a trouble with the sheep. They are everywhere"

"Okay, dear I gotta"

"It's okay Stoick" she said kissing him "Bye"

"Hiccup, is it okay." He asked

"Yeah, dad I think I'm okay. Unless you tell me anything new like if someone was looking to kill me" he said sarcastically

Stoick smiled Hiccup was remembering and beign his sarcastic old self. "Okay, bye"

Off Stoick and Hiccup stayed with the women. Astrid had walked up and gotten Hiccup's leg "Hey Hic you want to try it again"

"Um, okay" he responded

Astrid put the leg again and Hiccup said "Once they you don't think about it, it doesn't hurt that much"

"Well, that's good, any other problems"

"Yeah, I gotta go to bathroom"

"Uhhhh, Valka"

"Rigth, Right come on." She said helping him get up from the bed and taking him to a corner of the of a differnet cave.

"So" he said

"Son, just go. Don't tell me you haven't done this before." she said as Hiccup started to take off his pants

"Done" she asked

"Uhh, actually now I got to go" he said putting them back on

"Okay, now for that. Come on" she said helping him get to the vegetation part of the ice cave.

As they walked there Hiccup saw multiple dragons, in which he stopped. "Hiccup there is nothing to be afraid of" his mother reassured

"But what is they.."

"Hiccup, they are all very gentle unless they are provoked. You have to be calm because they also sense fear, okay"

Before they reached the par to of the forest Toothless approached them. "Alpha" said Valka

"Hey, your Tooothleeesssss, riiighhht" Hiccup said trying to stay away from him as much as possible

Toothless walked around both of them and tried to be as gentle with him as he could. He saw the fear in his friends eyes, those eyes. He remembered them well, of the first time they met, how fearful he looked. Hiccup wouldn't dare to look at him, he would just look at the ground expecting not to be noticed. Toothless then went to Hiccup's feet and Hiccup fell toward his mother. "Okay, Hiccup, Toothless. Come on you have to go to the bathroom"

Down Toothless went to the rest of the dragons, while Valka took him to bathroom. "Okay, dig the whole and go"

Hiccup dug a hole and went, then he was off again to the cave. "You know something son, I think it's faster this way" she said pointing to the deep part of the cave.

"Are yoou suuureee" he said nervously

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've lived here for twenty years Hiccup, I know the way" she said guiding him to through the woods.

They were walking down a single path when Valka suddenly disappeared. "Mommm, Mommmmm, where did you go, MOOOOMMMMM"

He looked all around but she was nowhere to be seen,then it happened. Dragons were approaching him from all sides,"Mommm, this isn't funny anymore"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Dragons, will always go for the kill, Hiccup"_

"_But dad, I was only trying to help"_

"_Hiccup, you know that you are not supposed to go out"_

"_But dad, I can't just stay in the house what if another chagnewing comes in"_

"_Hiccup, that's why I'm not letting you go out"_

"_But what if it comes in"_

"_It won't"_

"_What if the house is on fire"_

"_Then you go to Gobbers, speaking of which you start training tomorrow with Gobber"_

"_DRAGON TRAINING"_

"_No, Hiccup blacksmiths"_

"_Well, at least I get to go somewhere"_

"_So, Hiccup see you in week"_

"_Bye dad"_

_With that Stoick shut the door and Hiccup stayed int eh house looking at all the weapons, in his house. "I will one day build the best sword ever, maybe even a fire sword"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiccup saw more dragons approaching and he had no idea what to do. He somehow got the sword from his leg and lit it up. "What is this" he asked himself.

He then got a little ball from his other foot, put it in the sword and let the gas go. "What the heck is this useful for.

Then he touched a piece of metal and everything ignited. "This is amazing" he said until he saw the black dragon approaching him again "No longer amazing, mom"

"Toothless stay" said a voice form a above.

Down of the sky comes Valka on Cloudjumper, which is where she had seen everything. "Hiccup, do you know what you just did"

"Nope, I have no idea but this is amazing" he said looking at the sword "Now if only I actually knew how to use it"

"Well, you just did, seems like your body remembers your actions but your mind does not"

"Well" he said as Toothless approached him "Uh, mom"

"Hiccup, seems like you're not that afraid of dragons hu" she said as Hiccup turned around

"What" he said turning around to see his hand on Toothless snout "Ahhh"

**Okay, so what do you think? I just thought adding the bathroom scene was funny. Hehehe. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_For in Christ all the fullness of the Deity lives in bodily form, and in Christ you have been brought to fullness. He is the head over every power and authority._

_Colossians 2:9-10 NIV_


	10. Hiccup Goes For A Spin

**Hey, inspiration has occurred. YAYAYAYAY. So I mostly think where I'm getting with this. Just had to listen to HTTYD and HTTYD 2 soundtrack about 100 times that's all. So we left of Hiccup touching Toothless' nose or snout, I'm not sure what you call it. Here we go.**

**0o0o0000oo0o0o0**

"Hiccup, seems like you're not that afraid of dragons hu" she said as Hiccup turned around

"What" he said turning around to see his hand on Toothless snout "Ahhh"

Hiccup started running into the deep forest, he had no idea where he was going and didn't care. He just had to get out. He had no idea why he was afraid or why he got there in the first place again. "Great" Valka said getting on Cloudjumper "Let's go find him, Alpha go look for Astrid tell her to tell the others to look for him. It's a big place and you can't fly so be careful"

Toothless nodded and made his way to the cave. Valka started to direction Cloudjumper where Hiccup might have gone.

Toothles finally made it to the cave in which Astrid was with Stormfly. "Oh, hey Toothless. Hiccup went to the bathroom. They sure took a lot of time, but he's with Valka he'll be fine" Astrid said

Toothless got her from behind, in which made her sit on him**(Kind of like the Peg Leg scene in HTTYD 2)**. "Toothless what's wrong. You want to go someplace, here" she said putting her leg in the maneuver spot.

Toothless took off at high speeds derationing in the place he last saw Hiccup. "Toothless where are we going" she said

He immediately stopped where Valka was. "Val, what's happening" Astrid asked

"Well, I might have made him runaway" Valka answered

"What, well okay let's see where would Hiccup go" she said

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Snotlout behind them "Wait what are you guys doing here"

"Um, we're looking for Hiccup, stupid" Astrid said as she hit his head

"Hey, so where did he go"

"I don't know that;s why we're looking for him, go get help"

"Fine, bossy" he said flying back to the gang.

"Okay, say anything when you've got him" Valka said as they split up.

Valka looked for Hiccup in deep part of the forest, seeing not much so she left. Astrid was looking up in the sky when she saw Hiccup running in a straight line, heading toward a cliff. "Oh, no Toothless" she said pointing to Hiccup.

Toothless flew fast to get to him, Hiccup was about to walk into the cliff when he got him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hiccup screamed grabbing onto Toothless' foot.

"Okay, Toothless like the first time I met you" Astrid whispered into his ear.

Toothless nodded and landed on a tree. "Astrid, get me down from here" Hiccup said

"You have to give him a chance, Hiccup"

"I am not getting on any dragon"

"Then you will bounce back and die, come on Hiccup he's nice and he misses you a lot" sh esaid patting his head

Hiccup then reached to them and grabbed Astrid's hand to get up. "Now get me down"

"Toothless down gently" she said

Toothless then looked at Hiccup then at her, he opened his wings and Astrid said "See nothing to be afraid of"

Toothless than took off "Ahhhhhhh" screamed both.

Hiccup trying his best not to fall off started hugging Astrid and Astrid said "Toothless what is wrong with you bad dragon, he's usually not like this. Oh no"

She said as Toothless went into an under turn, he went dodged some trees and Astrid said "Toothless what are you doing we need him to remember not get scared"

Toothless then went back up and started to spin "And now the spinning"

Valka and the rest of the gang were looking at what they were doing "What, is she doing he's scred enough" Valka said

"Well, Valka as you see that was the way Astrid describes the first flight with Hiccup and Toothless. She must be trying to make him remember something" Ruffnut said

"Oh, okay"

"Thank-you for nothing you useless reptile" said Astrid

Toothless then went into a downward spinning, hoping Hiccup would say something soon. "Okay, Toothless please stop, please"

Then Toothless opened his wings letting things go out smooth "See, Babe nothing to be afraid of. Of sorry for calling you" Astrid turning around to see Hiccup who seemed lost in thought.

**0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o**

"_Ahhhhhh" screamed a Viking_

_Down in the kill ring Hiccup saw Vikings getting almost killed by dragons. "So what are we going to do" asked Stoick to the people around him_

"_Well, Gothi did say that by tomorrow she knew who she was going to choose to be the first to kill a dragon" one man said_

_Hiccup was over hearing the conversation a little but wondering what the Vikings did down there. Sure he was 7 almost turning 8, but he was ever allowed to ever watch the practice. His father had talked a lot of the training, but he always said that it would take a lot of time for him to get there or even get there alive. He knew his father didn't have much hope in him, but he did. "One day I will be the first to kill a dragon." He said to himself_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Gothi looked at Astrid then at him, he didn't know what he was doing in the kill ring. Then he turned around to see Astrid's angry face. He then gulped and looked that Gobber's hook was on him. Then he was carried up by multiple people. "You did it" they said_

**0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hiccup, Hiccup" said Astrid waving her hand in front of him

Hiccup finally managed to get out of his memory and looked at her. "Oh, yeah whhaaaaa" he said looking down

"Hiccup, remember you are on a dragon" she said

Then he remembered something about being on the dragon. "So, Astrid since I'm supposable twenty years old, did I ever get to be inside the kill ring" Hiccup asked

"Well, Hiccup when it was called a kill ring, you did win and were going to kill a dragon. Remember I already told you, with the story and things. And remember it is now called the Berk Dragon Training Academy."

"Oh, yeah." He said looking around "This is amazing. It's beautiful. Why had I never seen this before"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and later at Toothless "Good job" she whispered in his ear

Toothless nodded and started to go to the ground. "There we go, so did you like it" Astrid asked

"Did I like it we'll at least I'm no longer afraid of dragons" he said walking away from Toothless.

"That;s a good advancement" said Valka as she came out of the cave "Seems like we've got explorers"

"Well, mom at least Astrid showed me not to be afraid of dragons anymore" he said hugging his mom

"That's good son, thank you Astrid"

"You're welcome Val" Astrid responded

"Seems, like it's getting late want to go in" she said signaling to the cave

"Well, I am pretty tiiiiiirrrrrrreeeed, from all that flying " he yawned

"Why not" Astrid said as she was walking in but Toothless started trailing behind "But wait I'll catch up right now"

"Toothless" Astrid said trying to get his attention form Hiccup "He's not afraid of dragons anymore, but he still doesn't remember you completely. So you still have to give him time. Okay"

Toothless nodded and went back to where he had slept the night before. Astrid was about to walk into the cave when she said "Oh, and Toothless don't kidnap him again"

**There we go. So I have most of the story lined out for me now so we should get going. I say the end of this would be by July 31, since I'm going in hiatus after that fro about 2 weeks. Don't forget to review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Psalm 21:5New International Version (NIV)_

_Through the victories you gave, his glory is great;you have bestowed on him splendor and majesty._


	11. The Notebook

**So last cahppie was pretty expected, I think so here is the next one. I will now be mostly updating every weekday if possible. Here we go.**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

"_Hiccup, stay here"_

"_Yeah,dad" He responded as Stoick went out the door._

_Hiccup stood from his seat and went up stairs to his room. He looked under his bed ot get his notebook and pencil. He put them in this coat and went to the kitchen. He moved some buckets around to find the back door and get out. He ran out into the forest and found a rock to sit on. He sat and began to draw what he found. "Ahhh" he said erasing a leaf "I never get you guys right"_

**0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Astrid woke up to see Hiccup's bed empty. She stood up and walked up to Valka. "Valka, he's gone" Astrid said to sleeping woman

"HU, what no I will not surrender these creatures are cotorlled by the Alpha" she murmered

"Okay, she's out. Let me see if Toothless took him again" she said as sh went out the cave, not waking up the others.

She walked out to see Toothless walking around the dragons in front of him. "Hey, Toothless" she said as he walked to him "Have you seen Hiccup"

Toothless immediately got all protective and started to run all over the place. "Toothless, you don't have him. Oh no he's out there, again. HICCUP" she screamed

That woke up Valka, Fishlegs and Eret, which they went out of the cave to see them. "What's wrong Astrid" Valka asked

"Hiccup he's gone,again" she responded

"Ok, we'll go search for him, again, I wonder where he went this time" Fishlegs said as he went to Meatlug.

"Can I go with you Fish" Eret asked

"Sure, Eret come on" Fishlegs said as Eret came on and they went to the sky

"Okay, Valka I'll search from the ground with Toothless" Astrid said as she went down the path

"I'll search from him in the caves, Cloudjumper" she said to Astrid and her dragon that walked ot her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Astrid & Toothless**_

"Toothless, do you know why he does this so much, it's just that. He's always there at Berk, in the morning but to leave without saying anything not even a note. That's just weird" she said lifting a leave

Toothless started to worry, he didn't sense his rider anywhere. They had been walking for about half an hour and he thought _I hope he's okay._

**0o0o00oo0o0oo0o**

_**Valka**_

"Cloudjumper, light please" she said to her stormcutter.

He lit up his mouth in the cave, and Valka looked around. "Seems like he isn't here, let's see the next."

They had already gone through seven caves already and no sign of him. _Oh, I hope they find that boy of his son, she's not in the best health to get nervous _Cloudjumper thought

**0o0oo0o0ooo0o0**

_**Eret & Fishlegs**_

"Hey, Eret you see anything" Fishlegs asked

"No, you" he answered

"Nope, you girl" he said petting Meatlug

She looked to the ground and shook her head to a no. _Oh where could that boy be_ she thought.

**0o0o00oo000o0o**

Stoick was making his way back to the cave, leaving Sspitelout and Gobber until he was back. He was thinking about what Hiccup was like when he was a child. He thought about how many times he had yelled at him. Hiw many times he had cried. How many times he would disappear those early morings and not come until after sunset. Why had he been so cruel to his child he always never knew until now.

He remembered Valka with her soft brown hair and green eyes. Sure he had those too but she looked beautiful in them. Then he saw Hiccup, he also had those same deatures. But he looked more like his mother. He had never actually realized that, how much he looked like her. How much he took after her without even knowing her. How it was something between them that he had never known of. How being with him so much, he wasn't like him. He was like his mother.

Now he saw it more than ever. How Valka was with draogns. How she too since the beginning knew that we could live in peace. How she too knew her son took after her. But what she didn't know was that that was what made him feel apart from his son.

He made his way into the cave and looked down at the ground. He saw vegetation he had never seen before. Then he saw it, he saw him. Hiccup could be barley seen from the green around him. Stoick looked around him to see if anyone was with him. But no, he was alone. That alerted him so he landed a few feet away. "Skullcrusher down" he ordered

Stoick saw his son scribbling on a piece of paper, turning pages like a maniac and stopping on the dirt, all while sitting on a rock. He walked up to him and said "What are you doing son"

Hiccup winced at sound of his father. "Dad" he answered turning around looking at him

"So where is your mother and the rest" he asked "May I" as he signaled to a rock beside him

"Ya, dad. I left them in the cave. I felt to draw and be alone, nothing new." He said scribbling down to his notebook

"So what are you drawing there, son" Stoick asked

Hiccup suddenly stopped drawing and looked up to his father. He had never asked him that before, that he remembered of. His father always threw his notebook when he saw it, or his paper. Why was his father like this, why was his father caring. "Son" Stoick asked waving his hand in front of his face "I asked you a question"

Hiccup suddenly shook his head and responded "Oh, right. Dad. Hehe. Wow this is surprising"

"What do you mean, Hiccup"

"Well, it's just that you've never really cared about what I did during the day, much less look for me" he chuckled

"Oh, Hiccup. I do care about your ideas, they are amazing." He said taking the notebook from his hands "So what are you drawing here"

Stoick looked through the pages, they were multiple drawings of Toothless' tail in differnet fromats. There were also some of different dragons and swords. "Dad, I would tell you what these drawing are, but I have no idea. I think some of them are swords, and dragons. I don't understand why I would draw dragons but.."

"Hiccup, this is amazing, Your drawing is indeed excellent." He said truning the pages

Hiccup looked at his father, he had just called his job excellent. His father had congradulated on his work. His father was proud of him. His father listened to what he said, that was new. His father cared.

"Hiccup, Chief?. There you are" Astrid said as she walked with Toothless.

"Astrid" they both said as they truned around

Hiccup winced at seeing Toothless. "You okay, Hiccup" Stoick asked "Does he still scare you"

" Ah, no dad, Yesterday, Astrid took me on a flight. It was okay, I guess. But I'm okay with dragons now. *long breath*" Hiccup said

"Good" Stoick responded

"So, uh Hiccup. Your mom is super worried and so was I and Eret, and Fish. Hiccup we got to get back, okay." Astrid explained

"You left without telling Val" Stoick said as he looked at HIcucp

_And there goes the moment _Hiccup thought. "Well, you never cared" Hiccup shot back

"But, Hiccup your mother and your condition your in. You can't just leave like that"

"Dad, what is wrong. I perfectly managed myself to get through without being killed or scared. Dad, you just don't have faith in anything I do or say." He said as he stood up.

"Woah, Hiccup. Hiccup calm down. There is no reason to have an argument right now. Especially right now. We'll just go back to the cave and talk about it there." He said mounting Toothless and leaving, without noticing.

He seemed to control Toothless well, until he realized he was on a dragon. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as he noticed he was in there "Toothless, dragon get down. Get down."

Toothless could no longer control where he was going since Hiccup couldn't control him and they landed, in snow on another end of the cave.

"Seems like he's got it" Astrid said as she looked as he left

"Well, not anymore let's go Astrid" he said as they mounted Skullcrusher.

They flew to where Hiccup and Toothless had landed. "Hiccup" Astrid said as she located the dragon

"HELP. HELP. PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE. HELP." he said as Toothless let him out.

"Thank you Toothless for saving him, again." Stoick said as patted the dragons head.

Toothless nodded and got up. "So Hiccup want to get back" Astrid said pointing to the cave

"Ya, but we are walking" he said as he started to walk toward the cave.

"Astrid, I'll take him from here. You go back to the cave." Stoick said.

"But Chief. I"

"Astrid go back to the cave and take "

"Okay" she said as she got on Toothless and went off to the cave.

"Skullcrusher, let's go follow him" Stoick said as he directioned him to where his son was.

**Okay, so that was all for today. I expect myself to be doingl onger chapters, since I know where I'm going know. So what did you think? Review, Fav,and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_I will praise you with an upright heart as I learn your righteous laws._

_Psalm 119:7 NIV_


	12. Clear Skies

**More story. YAYAYA. So I would just like to thank for all the support you guys hace given me up to 10,000 views horary. So here we go with the story.**

**0o0o0o0o00**

"Hiccup" Stoick said as he reached his son

He didn't respond, he just looked on him and kept walking. "Hiccup, you can't just walk away from me" Stoick says "Why are you doing this"

Hiccup stopped and looked around to his dad "Do you know why because for the last 7, 8 years of my life. Or more. I don't know anymore. You have always kept me aside. You never cared. You never looked. You just always yelled at me for doing the wrong things. 'Wrong things' that I was doing to impress you but you never listened. 'Wrong Things' that you never cared about. 'Wrong Things' that never went as planned. Dad, do you know how hard it is to live and think that your father doesn't love you. Do you."

Stoick stayed standing still. Hiccup had never told him anything like that, sure they did have their arguments but he never actually yelled at him. Much less tell what he had been through. Something was wrong with Hiccup that was not only the amnesia, something much bigger.

Hiccup was know tearing up, just looking at his father. He never wished to see him like that, much less to leave silent. He reached up to his father and said "Sorry, it's just that I haven't gotten used to the fact. I know thee Hiccup you love isn't here right now. But he soon will be. I will try my best to bring him back, for you."

Stoick looked at his son. Then he realized nothing was wrong with him. It was his past that something was missing. The past that he never actually knew. What Hiccup had just told him, that past. He never actually knew where his son went, or why sometimes he came in with a shirt over his head. He always knew he was there and that was the only thing that mattered. But he never dared to ask what was that clearly changed him into the man he is, or was.

"Hiccup, no I;m sorry" he said as he signaled them both to walk "I know I wasn't the best father, anyone could have. I should have asked why you came so late, or why you left so early. Why your room was never open. Why you were always doing all those crazy things. All your problems mostly surrounded on me not giving you attention. And Hiccup I'm very sorry for what you had been through. What you were going through. What made you shut yourself out."

They walked through some clearing and Hiccup looked up. "Because of this" eh said signaling up "This view is what helped me through all those years. Just looking up into the sky, because at least I knew mom would listen to me. How she would have time for me, even if you didn't, because I would just look up and she was there. And now she's here with us dad. Now she's here. Now I can actually truly talk toher. But know I can actually talk to you. Dad, now you know that he only reason why I was like that is to get your respect. Be more like you. But I always failed, and now I see that I will or did become a great man. From what Astrid has told me. Dad, I know the past was hard for both of us, but now here. Here we can have a new future dad. Be more together."

"More like a family" said a voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see Valka dismounting Cloudjumper. "Mom,did you"

"Hear it all, yes I did" she chuckled "Astrid told me Stoick here had dropped by and took you. I just wanted to see what you were up to. And Hiccup I am here for you." She got Stoick "We are here for you"

Hiccup looked at his parents in front of him. How did he long for them to be there. How did he long to have a complete family. How did he long to have a father. A mother. He immediately hugged them as if they were a new toy for Snoggletog. "Oh, Hiccup" said Valka

Valka looked at Stoick and he looked at her, then they looked at their son. Valka saw Hiccup he was smiling and his eyes were closed, he looked happy. Stoick looked at his son and saw the same thing his wife did, he saw him happy. Stoick barely saw him happy. Maybe it was a day after going exploring he came in happy, but was soon taken when started to talk about chiefing. Maybe it was a day he had been with Astrid, which was soon taken away when talking about giving a heir. Stoick just looked at his son and kept that memory in his mind.

HIccup just stood there still hugging his parents.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Just another Mother's day at Berk. Sure it was great for every single child, except Hiccup. This day was truly sadden for Hiccup. That day his father had a scheduled meeting with the other chiefs at Seapret Isle. He didn't believe that, he never did. He always thought it was just another excuse not to see his pathetic excuse of a son. He walked toward the forest not stopping at his house to say goodbye to his father, if he was there. He finally reached a clearing in which he laid on the grass. He just laid there for a while, just looking at the sky. "Mom, I wish you were here" he said to thin air_

"_Even though I never actually meet you, or even seen you. I always think of you. Especially today." _

_Hiccup then sat up and got the notebook out of his coat and wrote_

_Day 17_

_Today, I sit here on the grass just looking into the air. Talking to mam like I always do, because she is the only one that listens. I hope when I'm older I at least get to feel what a real family is like. At least get my father's attention, not making him leave in shame. I just wish mom was here._

_-Hiccup_

_He lay on the grass again and kept talking to his mom. Then he heard a noise coming from the woods. It was a splitting sound of axe hitting a tree. He mostly assumed it had to be Astrid, since she was the only person he had ever seen in the woods. He walked up to where he heard the noise. Not wanting to be seen. "So Snotlout, this is how you hold an axe and you throw it like this" said his aunt hitting it against a tree._

"_Like this mom" he said doing the same thing, but instead of hitting the tree, the tree broke in half_

"_Snotlout, Snotlout Oioioio" said Snotlout and his father_

"_Mom, you're the best teacher ever" he said walking back to the village with his parents.._

_He ran away from where they were and walked back to the clearing, he laid down again. "I just hope you were here and dad not just me laying on the grass alone"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mom, dad come with me" said Hiccup as broke the hug and led his parents to a different part of the cave.

"Coming Hiccup, slow down" said Valka and Stoick as they chased their son.

They finally got to this clearing which was nothing like the rest of the cave "Woah" was all Valka and Stoick could say

Sure she had been through all of the cave there twenty years but she had never found this cave. "Hiccup how did you find this place" Valka asks

Hiccup then lays on the vibrate green grass under him and says "Lay down"

Stoick and Valka look at each other and then at their son, they shrug and lay beside him. "So Hiccup where did you find this place, being here for twenty years I've never been in here" Valka asks

"Well, mom. When I left I started walking and I came across this place and then I left here to go where my dad found me" he responds "This is nice"

"Yes, yes it is Hiccup. The view is stupendous." Stoick adds

What they were looking at was a clear sky. The shade of light blue with bug white clouds, once in a while. It was a sif it had been painted. They stayed there all afternoon talking about family, and how happy Hiccup was now. Hiccup felt what he had always expected he felt complete. Complete for a kid that is.

Soon after the sun had set the family made their way back to the cave they were in. They went to sleep knowing that they were now united, as one.

**Okay, so that was mostly Haddock family centered. Which is what I am expecting in this fic, just hoped you liked it. In HTTYD 2 I really expected more of this but there wasn't that much. Why Dreamwroks. So did you like it? Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand._

_Isaiah 41:10 NIV_


	13. Doing Things the Right Way

**Hello, I'm back with more family fluff. Maybe. YAYAYA. I'm glad to hear people liked the last chapter, I had the feels while writing it. :'( Why Dreamworks, Why!? Moving on. Hope you like it!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup started the day off with some family time. Stoick and Valka thought it was a good idea to go through a walk through the cave. "So Hiccup, what do you want to do today" asked Valka

"Um, I actually don't know" he responded

Then out of nowhere a Toothless with dragons trailing behind appeared.

"Alpha"

"Alpha, I thought his name was Toothless"

"Well, Hiccup after your accident he became Alpha since he defeated the prior Alpha" Stoick responded

Hiccup then eyes Toothless, then looks at the other dragons. He seems small, like he is, well was. He seemed to be 'great' but very modest, as that since he had seen him this morning dragons would just passed by. How could a dragon so small be such a big thing. Then it hit him, he was small and he( as he had been told) became a great person. Was it Toothless that helped him become what he was, was it him that helped Toothless become who he was. As he had been told Toothless only fought the old Alpha because the Alpha had harmed him. So was Toothless the key for his success, if he was he had to get him back. And if he got him back, he would return. The Hiccup that everybody loved, not just the past him, the actual him.

" Mom, Dad, I think I know what I want to do to day"

"And that is" asked Valka

"Ride a dragon" he said excitedly

Toothless heard the words that had just some out of Hiccup's mouth. He wanted to ride him, well a dragon. Immediately Toothless left the group and trampled Hiccup the floor and started liking him. "Ssttop, Ssstopp Stttop, STOP IT" Hiccup screamed

In which his parents took Toothless of his face and helped Hiccup up. Hiccup looked at Toothless, in his mind he did not see how he was friendly. He had nearly tackled him to death, or licked. But he had to do it, he had to. So that they would get back the Hiccup that they knew. So that they would get back the warrior that they had. So that they would get back the real Hiccup, not him.

"Are you sure Hiccup" asked Valka

"Um, yeah" he said with a shrug "How hard can it be"

With that they started walking back to the cave. Toothless was with them, but decided to trail behind because Hiccup could burst any second. Once they reached the cave Valka told Astrid "Astrid, Hiccup wants to learn how to ride a dragon"

Astrid was standing and looked at Hiccup behind Valka with Toothless and Stoick "Um, okay Valka let me get everyone else"

With that Astrid went out of the cave and called everyone else. "Okay, guys so today with start Hiccup's first day of training." Astrid announced "Who wants to go first"

Nobody raised their hands, Stocik and Valka would help but Stoick had suggested to let only the riders help. "Great I'll start" she said leading Hiccup to Toothless "What you first want to do is earn the dragons trust"

She signaled to Stormfly in which she gave her some chicken "See not that bad, now you try"

Hiccup then threw a fish to Toothless in which it landed on top of his head. "Uh, sorry there" he said reaching for the fish again and handing it to him correctly

Toothless then realized something in Hiccup it wasn't that he was new at it, it wasn't that he actually didn't know how to throw it, it wasn't that he was 7 or 8. It was that he wasn't ddoing it with the Hiccup charm everyone knows. He was doing it like if he was being forced. Toothless thoguth of that idea as they continued to the next exercises. "Okay, who's next" asked Astrid

Nobody raised there hands expect for Fishlegs who was shyly raising his hand "Okay, Fishlegs you're up" says Astrid as she pulls him off his seat and she sits in it.

"Okay, Meatlug can you come here" says Fishlegs as he approaches Toothless and Hiccup

Meatlug goes over to him and he says "Now you have to pet them and compliment, so they are comfortable with you"

He goes up to Meatlug and pets her head and he says "You look nice today Meatlug"

Meatlug stays happy with her rider and he says "Now you try, Hiccup"

Hiccup looks at Toothless then at Fishlegs then at his parents and back at Toothless. He walks toward him and and starts scratching him, in which he hits his weak spot and Toothless falls "Uh, what did I do" he says stopping and looking at everyone else

Valka stands up and reassure Hiccup "Everything's okay, you just hit his weak spot" she says as Tootless satnds up "See he's fine now"

Toothless then refeels the scratches that Hiccup had done. Mostly they were soft and nice, but this time they were ruff and hard. Going more to his conclusion that he was doing it by being forced. "Okay, twins you're up" says Astrid as she breaks the two from fighting

"Why us" asks Tuff

"Because you guys were distracting us"

"But we still have Snotlout" Ruff demonstrates

"But he is being quiet and paying attention"

"Fine" they both say as they stand up "Barf, Blech get over here"

The Zippleback arrives to them "They have a dragon, why not one each" asks Hiccup

"Well, with half brain each, they had to get something that could make both of them work" explains Snotlout

"Enough Chit chat, get back to work" says Astrid

"Okay, Hiccup what you do now is make it fire at everything" Tuff says

"Yeah so it can destroy" Ruff continues

"Uh, No we will not due that Snotlout you go. I can't seem to keep up with the twins, making another mess" stops Stoick

"Um, okay." Snotlout says as he stands up "Hookfang get over here you big lump"

Hookfang looks at his rider and then goes back to where he was "Hookfang"

"Hookfang you'll get extra fish if you come over here"

Hookfang still didn't move. _Great, Alpha duties. _Toothless thinks _Hey Hookfang get over her emy rider needs help_

_Um no Toothless I will not help you_ Hookfang replies

_I thought I never had to use this so early, want me to control you_

_NO_

_Then get over here_

_Fine _he says as he walks toward his rider. "See, Hiccup he totally listens to me"Snotlout demonstrates "Now you are going to learn to rider, get on Toothless and out your metal leg into the steering postion"

Hiccup got on Toothless and said "I can't get it into the socket"

"Oh, yeah you still don't know how to" Astrid says as she gets up and changes his leg "There you go"

He puts the leg in the socket and wonders how it works "Okay now push the pedal" Snotlout instructions

He pushes the metal leg and Toothless opens his wings "I'm doing it"

"Okay, now go"

Both Hiccup and Snotlout take off. Hookfang seems to go faster and Toothless falls once in a while when Hiccup forgets to push the pedal. They seem to be flying and Hiccup has a determined face that he is going to do it.

Toothless feels what Hiccup is doing with his leg, normally it would go soft and swift, but now it was rough and stiff. He seemed to be steeping on his side then on the pedal.

Astrid saw Hiccup fly she noticed something in it. Normally someone would enjoy it but Hiccup seemed with madness. She saw something that wasn't right with him.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Hiccup, another failure. I have taught you this many times and you still haven't got it" _

"_But, Gobber I'm trying. Just give me one more time"_

"_Well, not anymore we ran out of the gold, that was my last pieace now look it it's all ruined" he said throwing it to the ground_

"_Gobber just"_

"_Hiccup, go home your father must be waiting for you" he says as he walks out_

"_Great" he says as he turns around to see his notebook_

_Day 623_

_Seems like a good day, wrong. I got the gold wrong again. But I will try until it comes out right, at least to impress Gobber. Even impressing Gobber will at least get my self esteems a little up. Hiccup from this day on don't give up._

_-Hiccup_

_He turns around to see the gold on the floor. "So what did I do wrong with you" he says inceptioning it_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hiccup, could you come down please" he hears Astrid say

Toothless hears her and goes down while Hiccup recalculates what he had just remembered. "Hiccup are you okay" asked Astrid

"Um , yeah I'm fine"

"You looked like you were treating Toothless a little ruff out there"

"What" asked Ruff

"Nothing, are you sure you're okay Hiccup. It seemed as if you didn't want to do it"

Hiccup looked at her, eh couldn't lie to her. So in his mind he thought _I'm only doing it so that you guys can get him back not this failure. Just let me help you help me to get the person you want your pain is almost over. But mine is only starting since there are going to be more things in my path, then you can ever imagine. Because I right now have always been a failure but your Hiccup has been an achiever. I'm just doing this dragon training thing as a favor so you can have him back._

Hiccup turns to see the astonished faces of the people in front of him "I said that out loud didn't I" he said

Hiccup ran off wanting nothing to do with them again.

**So again, runaway Hiccup. I feel runaway Hiccup will be in this story a lot since he ran away a lot when he was a boy. Now he is in his 9, 10. So he's starting to remember. I have a question for those of you who saw HTTYD 2, what happens to Hiccup's sword because he used it to stop Dragon then he was frozen so does it get destroyed by ice or what? Please I need to know. What do you think? Review, Fav,and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_But if we walk in the light, as he is in the light, we have fellowship with one another, and the blood of Jesus, his Son, purifies us from all sin._

_1 John 1:7 NIV_


	14. 11,12,13,14

**So I'm back ready for the story. I've gotten so much inspiration that I've been writing this more than Nine Months. So ready to continue.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup was running through the cave, he had to get off of this island somehow. Then he saw an opening he ran to it but stopped right on time, realizing that it was a dead end leading to the ocean. "Not that way"

He started seeing around him, he had to get out somehow. Then it came to his mind dragons. He had to train a dragon to get off the island. He then saw a green nadder not too far away. "Okay, now I need to get to it" he said walking toward it

"Well, hello my name is uh Hiccup, I just need you to take me far away" he said to the nadder as it combs its tail "Uh, get distracted"

He jumps on the nadder and says "Go" but is not knocked off making him hit himself against the wall behind him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh, no nononono" Says Astrid as she's walking back and forth "What are we going to do"

"Well, Valka and Stoick are out looking for him Astrid his going to be back" Ruffnut said

"But did you hear him, he isn't doing this to remember himself, he's doing this to get the Hiccup 'we' want"

"Well, he is 8 right. He's confused on reality, and also because he's stuck in a 20 year old body"

"I know it's just that I'm trying to help, but he's not allowing us to hello him, he's allowing us to make him."

"Sorry Astrid I have no idea what you just said"

"He thinks we are not helping him, he thinks we are helping ourselves by 'helping' him to get what we want"

"Oh okay"

"I just wish he's okay" she says as she looks out of the cave "Why did Stoick tell me to stay"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_You heard the Alpha find him at all cost _said a changewing

_Let's go_ said all

_Meatlug & Hookfang go west with some, Stormfly go east, Barf & Blech go south, and Cloudjumper go north_ Toothless instructed

_Yes, sir _they responded

_Oh, I hope he's okay _he said

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stoick and Valka had been through half of the cave and still no sign of Hiccup."Stoick why would he do that" Valka said to her husband

"He's confused Valka he thinks we are using him"

"But, Stoick you saw him, he's only trying to get rid of himself to get the real him"

"I still don't know what is going into his head, even as a little child he was complicated"

"So what did you do with him"

"Uh, look lets go see if he's in that cave" he said moving off of the subject

"Stoick" she stammered

"Well, look he isn't in here let's look over there"

"Stoick"

"Oh, Valka _imightvelefthimaloneinthehouse"_

"What, you left him alone, no wonder he was afraid of dragons before"

"But Val what did you want me to do, he was a danger hazard"

"That's why you stay with a son to take care of them and not make them a danger hazard."

"Well, I'm sorry"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey so what is it that Hiccup's got" asked Eret

"Well, as a child he didn't get much attention so it's just a drama overload of his life and he's exploding" Fishlegs explained

"Ahhh"

"Yeah. How many nights has he had us in the academy complaining about his father" Snotlout said

"He was complaining about his father I thought it was for the disgusting soup they served at the great hall" Tuff added

"Well, whatever it was we have to get him back, so he can be in Berk" Fish stated

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Is this him _said a rubblehorn as he hit the unconscious body

_He does seem to have the hair and the clothes this must be him_ said another

_Then we must take him back_ said a nadder

_Cloudjumper we found him _said a monstrous nightmare

Cloudjumper came out of the trees to see the unconscious body _Oh no, the great leader will not be glad with this and neither will the Alpha I must get him back immediately _he said as he got Hiccup with his claws and flew back.

He quickly got to the cave in which Astrid was waiting. "Hiccup" she said as she got him and out him on the bad "Cloudumper go get Stoick and Valka"

With that he left ot go get his parents which were looking in some caves. "Cloudjumper" said Valka as she got off the back of the Rubblehorn

He was directioning back to the cave. "Stoick, they found him. Let's get back to the cave"

Together they flew back and got to the cave. "Astrid how is he" asked Stoick as they landed

"He seems okay only that he's unconscious. Nothing to severe, just some few cuts on his arm" she said as she put a blanket over him

"Thank goodness he's okay" Valka said

That night they just stayed to Hiccup as long as he needed them. They tried to stay up unitl the sleep got to them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Hiccup" said his father "What have I told you"_

"_Not to go outside, I know dad but I just have to"_

"_Have to nothing go back in"_

"_But dad"_

"_Go back in"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"_Sure but they get to carry buckets, you know something Gobber I'm going out" he said heading to the door_

"_You going out I'm here to prevent that" he said getting him from the collar_

"_But Gobber, I" _

"_Nothing go back to work"_

"_Fine" _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"_So useless what are you going to do, be a shield maiden" Snotlout laughed_

"_At least I've got a bigger brain then yours" he shot back going back to his notebook "Now if you just had the coil here and the plier there. That should do it that should make the launcher"_

_He looked down at his notebook seeing the bola launcher._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"_Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."_

_He pulls the trigger to see hear something whine and then a thump._

"_Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"_I have brought down this mighty beast!"_

_He puts his foot on the nightfury and it moves._

"_Woah"_

_He then takes out a dagger and points it toward the dragon._

" _I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking."_

_He looks at the dragon close his eyes and lean back in defeat. _

"_I did this" he says as he lets the dagger go and unties the dragon._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"_Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." he said as the dragon snatched the fish from his hand_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_He sees himself drawing a dragon on the floor then a dragon appears in fornt of him drawing with a huge tree. He sees the dragon finish and he tries to stand up. He steps on a line making the dragon growl. Then he steps where there is no step and he stays happy. He keeps doing this until he reaches the dragon. He lets his hand go and closes his eyes facing the other way. He then feels a soft but ruff nose touch his hand. He turns around to see the dragon, who is now walking away._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_He sees himself on top of the same dragon "Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..."_

_Then he lets go of what he was holding "Cheat Sheet, no"_

_He says as they go up to grab it, the belt untatches ,making both himself and the dragon airborn_

"_Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down—" he says as he tries to calm down the dragon which hits him in the face_

_He finally mages to get on the dragon and the cheat sheet right before he goes into the tree. He sees he has no time, he lets go of the cheat sheet and goes on his own, making sharp turn through the rocks._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"_**NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING, MUNGE BUCKET!"**__ he hears a girl say he turns to see the girl._

_It was Astrid who was angry for him taking down the dragon in front of him. _

"_Wait, Wait" he hears his father say_

"_So later" he says as he tries to walk out of the arena_

"_Not so fast" says Gobber as he gets him from his collar_

"_I'm kinda late for-" he says_

"_What? Late for what exactly?" she says as she turns to him_

_Stoick rasies his hands for silence "Okay quiet down. The elder has decided."_

_Gobber raises his hook on top of Astrid and she nods no, then on to Hiccup and she nods yes._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hiccup opens his eyes to see darkness, only being lit by the room. Around him is all the 'people' in his life. He then sees Toothless seeing the moon and he uncovers his sheets waling toward him. He looks around before going finding a suit that he had seen before, It seemed like it fitted him so he tried it on. He liked it and went to Toothless. He was standing on his four paws and Hiccup mounted him. Toothlesss surprised tries to warn others until he realizes it's Hiccup. He puts his somehow mages to change his metal foot into driving mode and outs it into the slot. "Come on, bud. We got to get out of here" he says as they take off.

**So there we go that's the and for this chapter. We are now at the climax point I would say, he has rembered uo unitl before the romantic flight. So see you next time. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_I have chosen the way of faithfulness; I have set my heart on your laws._

_Psalm 119:30 NIV_


	15. Let Him Go

**So Hiccup left last chapter if you can recall, he remembered up until the romantic flight. So this is not going to turn into a 'if Hiccup left' fanfic. I still keep the amnesia thing going because what about HICCSTRID hu. Yeah so here we go.**

**00ooo0o0o0o0o0**

Valka woke up hearing multiple dragons flying. Sure she had heard them like that before, but not htat many. Only during feeding time were so many dragons flying, she turned around to see the Hiccup was gone again. "OH NO HICCUP" she screamed as she stood up.

That woke up everyone to see that Hiccup was no longer there. "Where could he have gone" asked Stoick

Astrid started to get nervous she looked around the room to see his suit also not there "Val, the suit insn't here" she said

Everyone turned to see that the suit was also not there "Oh, no go find Toothless. Maybe he can help. " said Stoick

Astrid ran out to see if Toothless was there and saw the nest mostly empty. "Val, you wouldn't like to see this" she said

Everyone walked outside to see most dragons leaving the nest, only their's were there waiting for them. "He remembered something, he rememebered Toothless. He's gone" Stoick responded

Valka looked out and feared the worse "Follow those dragons" she said

Everyone got on their dragons and left off "Why are we following them" asked Tuffnut

"They are following there Alpha, where ever Toothless is Hiccup must be with him" Val stated

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying all morning, and Hiccup still ad to get a lot of things through his mind. Toothless had a plan of his own on what to do, since he knew that they would be following.

In Toothless mind they hadn't gone far, because he had been there before with 20 year old Hiccup. In Hiccup's mind he was as far away from the village as possible. He had thought about what he had just remembered the shouts and screams from everyone he had ever meet. Now he didn't know what was reality and what was not. He wondered if that woman was actually his mother now, he wondered if that Astrid was saying the truth that they were getting married. He was no longer a 5 year old that can eat lies, he now had to have proof he just couldn't believe anything. All he needed to know now is that he and Toothless were going to be far away, from everyone and everything.

While Toothless knew exactly where they were going Hiccup did not, all he knew was that he was as far away form the cave as possible. They soon landed on a cove. Hiccup didn't immediately remember where they were, but Toothless did. He dismounted Toothless and realized where he was "Toothless, what are we doing on Berk, I told you I wanted to be as far away from those people as possible."

He was going back on Toothless when Toothless broke his tail off "Toothless what are you doing we need to get out of here so I won't have to kill a dragon" he said getting the tail

He looked at the tail it was different, were they telling the truth. "Um, Toothless" he said walking toward his face, he also saw something different.

His spine had been popped out, and they were also blue along with his nostrils. "Wait, what's wrong with you" he said as he ran away

He ran through the forest he knew as the back of his hand. He was running hoping that he would hit against a tree and realize this was all a dream. He ran and ran to turn back and see Toothless chasing him. He ran until the forest finished, it seemed different. The town was no longer the same as it was before now it had dragons. He stood there for what felt like forever until he was knocked down by Toothless who started liking him. "Toothless, of course it's you. I'm sorry I'm just confused but what is it that you have in you that is blue. Is it because your Alpha" he said remembering what his mother had told him

Once Toothless got off of him he stood up to see people come to him "Hiccup, your back. How've you been" he said

Hiccup looked at the boy he seemed familiar as if he had seen him once or twice, but he didn't know his name "Hey, I'm sorry but I…" he said as he saw a big cloud of darkness appear.

They both looked up to see dragons, dragons,dragons everywhere. They started to land around them, but Hiccup had no idea why . Then off by the distance he saw them land; Astrid, Stoick, Valka,Snotlout,Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, and Eret. They ran toward him, but were soon stopped when he flames his sword open. "Stay back" he said

Everyone went back including the boy who he did not know what was happening. "What are you doing Hiccup, we are trying to help you" Stoick pleaded

"Why, I never actually needed anything and now I saw in my mind that I need to kill a dragon but I don't want to. I don't I just want to be as far away as you as possible. I want to leave my past behind I want to go out and never be back again" he said

"Then why don't you" said Astrid

Everyone looked at her, she seemed calm, not like anyone else around him. Hiccup looked at her, why was sh supporting him, she knew something that wouldn't let him go. "Because Toothless broke his own tail" he stated, but knew he was lying underneath and put the sword back in its slot

"Then I'll get the extra from your satchel and you can go" she said as she approached both of them taking out the extra tail

Hiccup had no idea what she was doing, why was she helping him. She would never help him, why was she helping him. Why? "Um, thank-you" he said as Astrid handed him the tail

"Okay, now put it on and leave" she said as she pointed to the tail

Everyone still wondered why Astrid was doing this, but what mostly everyone knew was that she knew Hiccup more than Hiccup knew himself. She saw Hiccup put the tail beside Toothless but stopped "I actually don't know how to do this" he said

Astrid looked at him with a *r u serious* face, and walked toward him. She kneeled down beside hima dn helped put it on. "There now you can go" she said as she left him and went up to Toothless whispered "You must know what I'm up to"

"So, uh, no one is against me leaving." He said. Valka and Stoick were about to stop him but were looked by Astrid to let him.

Astrid kneeled down to get something from the floor, while he took off. To only be lifted by one of Toothless' feet.

**Ok, so this chapter is conflicting. I actually hadn't realized that I made him remember up unitl he was 14 in chapter 14, thanks reviewer. So um that's all. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Jesus said, "Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these."_

_Matthew 19:14 NIV_


	16. Everything Coming Down

**So, I'm back. Next chapter. Recap: Hiccup left the cave, then Berk. Toothless 'accidently' brought Astrid along. He is 14 pre-romantic flight. Here we go.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup had no idea what he was doig now, why did they let him go. "You know you could be very far away now" said a voice from below.

He looks down to see her, Astrid, the girl who told him he could leave. "Toothless, land" he said

Toothless let Astrid go and landed an dragon island,, he dismounted Toothless and went to her "What are you doing here I thought you said I could leave" Hiccup

"If you can then why didn't you leave, right now. You didn't know I was on Toothless why didn't you"

"Because. Because." Was all he said before dropping down in tears "I don't know, okay. I don't have the guts to leave because Berk is all I know. I'm only a kid, who's in an adult's body. I don't know anymore"

Astrid looked at him, this is what she was expecting from him, to just let it all out. She kneeled down to him "Hiccup" she said getting his chin "You are what you will become. Because everything you were and are in here you just have to find them"

She signaled to his heart and kissed him.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_He opens the door to see multiple dragons all over Berk._

"_I knew it. I'm dead." he says as he hears his father laugh_

"_No, but you gave it your best shot" Stoick says_

_**0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0**_

"_Turns out all we needed was a little more of… this" he says as he gestures to Hiccup_

"_You gestured to all of me"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"_That's for scaring me." She said as she punched him_

"_What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I..." he says as she gets him and kisses him. He heard hoots and hollers._

"_... could get used to it." He says as Gobber hands him a new tail_

"_Welcome home." He says_

"_Night Fury, get down!" he hears someone say as Toothless bounces over people._

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

"Hiccup" he hears Astrid say and wave her hand in front of him

Hiccup snaps out of what he was thinking "Astrid, Astrid. I remembered Berk has changed because of me. I remember that you punched me after I woke up and you kissed me. I remember" he says with glee

He goes up to Astrid and hugs her, "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. What do you exactly remember" she says

HE stops hugging her and walks back "I remember meeting Toothless, freeing him, training him, dragon training , taking you on the romantic flight, the red death, waking up, and you kissing me. I remember"

She goes up to him and gets his hands "Well, you've remembered the basic for where your life right now stands. You just need to remember the last 5 years. Do you understand"

"Yes, yes I do" he responds "Everything is so clear, all of what you've told me is so clear now. I get it."

"Hiccup, I'm glad you remember but you have to talk to your parents" she says

"What"

"Hiccup, you need to clear everything with your parents. You need to forgive them both of your past, they've changed. Both of them."

"Uh, how can I, I still don't now them." He says as he sits down on the cliff they landed on

"Hiccup, but they know you. They know you didn't mean it. They know you ae just confused. They know everything that you have been through now. They know."

"Well, they know why do I need to talk to them then"

"Hiccup" she says as she sits beside him "You need to tell them so they won't feel guilty anymore. So you can be a family again"

"Fine, but if something wrong happens it all your fault" he says standing up and walking to Toothless

Toothless had been seeing the two of them. How Hiccup had broken down, how Astrid had gotten him to the right way. He now knew Astrid after those late nights that they both had helped Hiccup out of the forge. Now she and her really had a great connection, not as much as Toothless and Hiccup, but they did understand each other for Hiccup's sake. Now they had both untied to bring him back to help him, to save him from himself. So now they both had to help him untie his family, who had been broke since Hiccup could remember. This was the time. "Let's go, Astrid" he says as he mounts Toothless

She mounts Toothless but says "First let's go take off your stress. Toothless let's go to Itchy Armpit"

Toothless obeys her and goes as fast as he can over there "Who would name an island like that" screams Hicucp

"Toothless"

They reach Itchy Armpit and Hiccup dismounts Toothless with Astrid following along. "So how do you feel" she asks

"Much better, I feel cleared out. I think I know what tell them now" he says as he walks around the island "So how do we know this place"

"Well, this was the place you were in the morning before forgetting everything" she quietly states

"Oh" he responds quietly, he sits down and looks out.

"So, Hiccup do you feel okay of what you've remembered"

"Well, it slightly surprises me that my dad changed. And my mom she's back, it's still a lot to get in my head. First of all why didn't my mom come back if we had dragons, and we were fine with them."

"Actually, I don't know. With all that has happened I haven't had time to ask her. Maybe she told you."

Hiccup looked at her "If I would've remembered I wouldn't have asked"

Astrid chuckled a little; Hiccup was coming to his old self a little by little. "Hiccup I think we should head back you have a lot of explaining to do"

Hiccup stands up while helping Astrid and they fly back to Berk.

**Okay, I know I took a while to upload this I had a little lost of story idea. I know I had it all planned by I forgot. So now I remember. Ok, so I think that is it Hiccup remembered up to the end of the first movie. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Amos 3:1_

_3 Hear this word, people of Israel, the word the Lord has spoken against you—against the whole family I brought up out of Egypt:_


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello readers. Sadly this is not an update. First of all I haven't updated since I was on vacation, but I'm back so I'll start to update until the start of September. So two weeks trying to update all my stories. This is an authors note for all my stories so go toward the respectful story outline. Also read the last part, involving my new story.**

**NINE MONTHS**

**I was going to post the alternate ending before I left but I just couldn't, it broke my heart to much. If you want to know the alternate ending you can PM me, but I won't make a chapter out of it. As for a sequel, I don't think so. If I have an idea I'll post it but up to now, I highly doubt it.**

**HICCUP'S CORONATION**

**My crossover,so left you guys hanging. I will post it once more, have a couple of chapters left. Answering to a review I am not Pilipino. We will see who wins Hiccup's heart. ASTRID, ELSA, OR MERIDA?**

**SAVING HIM FROM MYSELF**

**Hello, first story. Still haven't updated you, have I. We'll I will update once more, where I left of. Since one of my reviewer said that he was a bit confused or something like that, I might redo the last chapter. If you want me to redo PM or REVIEW.**

**ONCE UPON A HICCUP**

**So I had one story, mostly done before I left but I didn't post it. I have one story involving Rufflout and the other Haddock family themed(Post HTTYD 2.) Have any other idea for the story,PM me.**

**WILL YOU EVER SEE**

**My Jelsa fic. So people commented to continue this story, so I will. As a one-shot series. I have one chapter in the works and will be posting it soon.**

**You've read your part or all. So here I go, my new story. **

**MUSIC MEMORIES (Working Title)**

**This story will involve my GMAD self, Change. I am the guardian of instruments, so I bought of this story. I see that the soundtrack of the movie is not talked about to much so I thought what if the HTTYD cast, heard the music. This will be POST HTTYD 2. So SPOILERS no stoick. This is a reaction to the movie music, kinda thing. **

**So what do you think about my new update. Will you read MUSIC MEMORIES? Thank you all for the support. Have any advice or questions, PM me or review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_**Therefore, since we have these promises, dear friends, let us purify ourselves from everything that contaminates body and spirit, perfecting holiness out of reverence for God.**_

_**2 Corinthians 7:1**_


	18. Just Helping And Remembering

**So I'm ready to continue. Have the story planned out ready. So here we go.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid and Hiccup quickly flew back to Berk, landing in front of Hiccup's house. He had just dismounted Toothless helping Astrid get of when a man approached him. "Hiccup, I know you might be busy, but I have a question about my dragon. I have a monsterous nightmare and he hasn't be eating anything. I try to feed it but he won't eat what should I do" he asked

Hiccup looked confused at him and the man then looked at him. "Everything alright" he asked

Astrid looked at Hiccup then at the man and responded " Probably just a toothache, take him to Gobber"

"Um, okay thank you Astrid. See you later, Hiccup" he said walking away from the couple

Once he was far enough away, Hiccup asked "And he is"

"He's Eli,you don't remember him. He's been living here all his life." Astrid looked at him "You said you remeber up until after the war, right"

"Yeah I do, but some memories of people are still a little fuzzy, as in who is who" he responds

"Well, we'll work on it"

After he left multiple people started approaching them, most asking where they've been. Astrid was about to led him out when people start to go that way to. The talk was getting louder until a voice was heard "Let me through" he said

Out came Stoick of the crowd "My son needs some space, all questions will be answered later"

With that the crowd started to diminish only leaving the 6 people which were Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret, and Gobber. "So you came back" said Stoick " Good job, Astrid"

"I told you I knew what I was doing, but it was mostly Toothless who got me. And I have an even better new, Hiccup remembered up until the war with dragons ended" she said

"You remeber Hiccup. You remember" said Stoick getting his hand on his son's shoulders

"Oh and Chief. Hiccup has something to tell you and Valka. Privatley" said Astrid

"Well, then led the way home Hiccup. See you all after the conversation" said Stocik as he got Hiccup

They walked to the house to open the door and walk in.

Valka who was standing against a pole in the middle of the house looked at both of her men walk in. She had seem this before only a couple times when Hiccup was a baby and Stoick carried him around the island, coming in at sunset. It was nice seeing them again, and hopefully it would stay like that. They would become a family again, the Haddocks. "Seems like you came back after all" Valka said as he walked in

"Yeah, mom. I just couldn't, I was confused with all this but now I remember" he said as he signaled to Toothless to go upstairs, he had no idea why he had just done that but Toothless obeyed him.

"You remember, how much." She asked as they walked to the kitchen table. She looked down at the chair she was about to sit on. A chair. This was her first time in twenty years sitting on a chair. She remembered the last she sat on one. It was the a couple of hours before she had been taken, she was sitting in a rocking chair Gobber had made her. she had Hiccup in her arms, she was feeding him. She was looking at the little baby in her hands. Even though his eyes were slightly closing from the tiredness of the day, you could see they were filled with curiosity. She finished feeding him and walked upstairs to the room he was in. She quickly placed the baby in the crib and tucked him in. He soon fell asleep afterwards. Now she looks at her baby that was in front of her. He may no longer look like a baby, but to her he always will be.

Soon Stoick sat beside her, and it went quiet. It had been a while since it was just them, or first in Hiccup's case. So to break the ice Stoick said "So what did you want to tell us Hiccup"

Hiccup dumbfounded said "Yeah, ah right right. So I was just a going to a.. tell you that I'm sorry. For you know running away and coming to Berk and what not."

Stoick and Valka both looked at each other than at their son. He had both of hands stretched out to them. They both grabbed on each "It's okay, Hiccup. You were just confused" said Valka

"Ya, son but your here now. Both of us will be here to help in anything you need, right Val"

"Right"

Hiccup looked at the couple in front of him, most importantly his parents in front of him. He finally had a family. He just now had to remember it. All he had to do was remember it.

Upstairs in Hiccup's room, Toothless was near the door looking downstairs at his rider. He saw how they all held hands, and remembered his own family of long ago. How he had to quickly escape his nest, to be carried away by another. Having to burn for no reason of his own, but finally found a place in which he felt safe once more. Even though things were little by little going back to normal, there was a lot to do. Especially with his friendship with Hiccup, he had to remember all of their times together. He knew him now, but not entirely, what he had discovered about him was gone. He might scare him the next time he saw him. He had to be careful, and help. He was now part of their family, most importantly his family. He was a Haddock, ever since the day Stoick understood. He had to help him remember. All he had to do was help.

**Okay, so that's all for the beginning. So what did you guys think? Good comeback. Hehhe. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Micah 1:7

All her idols will be broken to pieces; all her temple gifts will be burned with fire; I will destroy all her images. 


End file.
